


Exhibit C

by werenotthelosechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel About Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Orgasm as a Human, Inexperienced Castiel, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Newly Human Castiel, Profound Bond, Sexually Frustrated Castiel, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werenotthelosechesters/pseuds/werenotthelosechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is newly human, and is having trouble getting off. She looks to the internet for help, but will Dean prove to be a better learning tool? Of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit C

Castiel is lying on her back in the privacy of her bedroom in the bunker. Since she'd become more human, her body had developed new drives and feelings that she wasn't really sure how to cope with. Intellectually, she knew that she was sexually frustrated. Thousands of years watching over humanity had taught her that much, and she had been trying to bring herself to release for a few weeks, now.

Masturbation seemed so easy in theory, and came naturally to most humans. Cas started to wonder if there was something wrong with her. Determined, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hand down her black satin panties. She cupped her sex and applied pressure, then focused on rubbing her palm up and down over her whole vulva. It felt good, but it wasn't what she needed.

She took her middle finger and pushed it between her folds. She wasn't producing any fluids the way she knew women are supposed to, and that made Cas even more concerned that her body might not be working the way it should. She mechanically brought herself through the motions of finding her clitoris and began rubbing small circles until it just felt strange. Castiel felt awkward doing this to herself. She wished she had a close female friend to talk to about this, someone that would answer her questions.

She sighed and pulled her hand out of her pants, tying up her fly and sitting up on the bed. If it were anything else she would talk to Dean, he had been so patient in helping her adjust to being human. She had learned, however, that Dean gets uncomfortable when she brings up sex, so she'd just have to try to learn this on her own. 

That evening, when Sam had gone out to do some groceries and Dean was in his room, she knocked on Dean's door to ask him if she could use his laptop. Dean handed it to her, no questions asked, with a smile that gave Castiel another rush of sexual frustration. She'd noticed that the tension was worse while she was around Dean, and she assumed it was because of the profound bond they shared.

She brought the laptop to her room, and made an internet search for 'female masturbation techniques'. She spent about twenty minutes searching through the pages before she made a mental list of three things she wanted to try: using her fingers to stimulate her G spot, rubbing herself up against a pillow, and using the detachable shower head.  
Before giving these a try, she walked back over to Dean's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come on in, Cas." Castiel opened the door and made her way over to Dean's desk where she put the laptop down. Dean looked at her curiously. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day, well, weirder than usual." Dean flashed her a playful smile and she felt a familiar tug in her lower abdomen. 

"Yes, Dean. I'm alright. I'm going to my room now. Thank you for allowing me to use your computer." Dean glanced at his laptop then back at Cas, nodding his head. As Cas walked back out into the hall, she heard Dean get off his bed and walk across the room. As she headed into her room, she locked the door behind her and stripped off her jeans and panties.

She laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs open like she had earlier. She reached down and poked at herself until she felt the hollow of her vagina, then winced as she pushed a finger inside. This was not pleasurable at all. She wondered if there were any other humans who had a hard time figuring this out. She rolled over and groaned loudly into to her pillow so no one would hear. 

At that moment, there was a soft knock on her door. "Just a minute!" she may have spoken a bit too quickly and loudly, but she jumped of her bed and put her panties and jeans back on hastily before rushing to open the door. Dean stood in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise and looking suspiciously at Castiel. Dean couldn't have known what she was doing, right? Dean stepped past her into the room and sat down on her bed, where only a few minutes ago, she'd been lying down with her finger in her most intimate place. Castiel blushed at the thought and bit her lip so she wouldn't make any embarrassing noises.

"Hey Cas, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Dean looked at her until she made eye contact and held her gaze. Dean had the most captivating eyes she'd ever seen. Castiel shook her head, dark brown curls falling into her face before she brushed a section behind her ear. "Not about this, Dean. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, I am also confident that you don't have any experience with the subject." Dean frowns at that.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Castiel shook her head again, and Dean sighed. "Cas, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, here. I saw your search history on the laptop. Do you have any questions about what you read?" Castiel felt herself turn red and Dean tried to meet her eye again. She was embarrassed and hid her face in her hands. She felt like crying, these emotions were still so new to her and everything felt raw. Dean walked over to stand beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, Cas. I look up weird shit all the time, pretty sure everyone does." Castiel smiled at that, and finally looked up at Dean. She saw only warmth and genuine concern in his eyes. "Dean, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..." Dean smirked.

"Pretty sure that ship's sailed for us a long time ago. Trust me, I can handle it." Castiel walked over to the bed to sit down, and Dean grabbed the chair from her desk and placed it nearby, setting it down so he could lean against the back of the chair facing Cas. She sighed and shifted uncomfortably before telling him about the past few weeks and her struggles to find sexual gratification and how she tried different techniques but none of them helped her reach orgasm. 

Dean listened quietly with his eyes locked on the bed behind Castiel, his cheeks a bit redder than usual when Cas finished what she was saying. He nodded after she finished talking, carefully thinking about their options. Cas looked at him nervously, unsure of where to go from here. Dean finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Uh, okay... let's start here. What do you think about while you're touching yourself?" When Dean looked her in the eye, she felt a warm tingle between her legs. That's a new sensation. This was pleasant, whereas before it had always been an uncomfortable pulling feeling. Cas considered the question carefully. "Not much, I try to remember the anatomy of female physiology, and the techniques that are sometimes used to achieve orgasm." Dean bowed his head and let out a guttural laugh. "I think I found your problem, Cas."

Castiel didn't understand. She tilted her head to the side and Dean smiled at her. "Cas, when you touch yourself, you have to get into a certain mindset. You shouldn't be thinking about biology, no wonder you're not getting off. Think about something that turns you on, you know?" Castiel tried to think of what arouses her, but the only things that came to mind was Dean and the video of the pizza man spanking the babysitter. Her imagination kicked in and she imagined herself as the babysitter and Dean as the pizza man. 

Castiel felt herself become wet and she smiled, thinking that maybe there was hope after all. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together to get some friction, and it felt so good she had to supress a moan. Dean cleared his throat, and when Cas looked over, he was red in the face.

"Uh, Cas? You still with me?" Cas nodded her head, but then frowned as she thought about how uncomfortable she was earlier. "Dean, when I tried to use a finger to masturbate earlier, it was very uncomfortable. Why do you think that happened?" Dean's eyes glazed over for a second, then he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sometimes, Cas, when you're body's not ready to have something inside of it, you can hurt yourself. You have to be careful, make sure you have lots of... lubrication, I guess." Castiel pondered this for a moment. "And how do I ensure that, because it seems as though my body decides at random times that it needs lubrication, and so far, none of those times have been when I'm trying to-" Dean coughed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. 

"So far it has only happened while I was talking to... a friend." Dean took a shaky breath and looked Cas in the eyes. "Well, you can kinda help things along while you're in the moment by teasing yourself and thinking about things that make you hot. Plus, there's always store-bought lube to help speed things along." Castiel nodded her head pensively. She started feeling hot, and felt like right now might be a good time to give it another try. She didn't want Dean to leave, though. Before she had thought everything through, she found herself asking Dean, "Do you think you could teach me how to tease myself?"

Dean's eyes snapped up to hers right away, Cas noticed how dilated his pupils were and how his breathing had become more shallow. "Uh, sure Cas. What are friends for?" He tried to chuckle casually but it came out sounding a little hysterical because of all the tension in the room. "Why don't you get under the blanket and I'll sit here on the chair and guide you through it?" Castiel nodded her head "Yes, that sounds acceptable."

Castiel's heart started to beat faster as she began thinking about what they were about to do. The thought made her even wetter, and she couldn't wait to get her clothes off. When she was settled under the covers, Dean instructed her to take her shirt off. Cas struggled to remain lying down as she did this, but managed and dropped the article of clothing beside the bed. Dean's eyes trailed after it, then settled back to Cas' eyes. "Now your bra, Cas." 

She reached behind herself to undo the clasp and took it off, letting the black garment fall wayward on top of the shirt. Dean inhaled sharply when he saw the smooth satin and lace bra Cas had just taken off. "Okay, Cas. Now drag your fingers down your neck and across your collarbone. She did as she was told and shivered as a trail of goosebumps followed her fingers. "Dean, I think this is working. My body's already beginning to respond." Dean looked pleased with himself. "Okay, now put your hands on your b... on your breasts, and run your thumbs over your nipples." Cas did this and gasped. She had no idea her nipples were this sensitive. 

"Good, huh?" Dean smirked at her as she nodded frantically. "Keep doing that, are your nipples hard, angel?" Castiel looked at Dean with affection. The hunter hadn't called her that since the angels fell, and it made her warm inside to think that Dean still saw her in that way. She felt another wave of arousal course through her and she moaned. A glance at Dean confirmed that all of his attentions were focused on her. 

She nodded in response to his question. "Good, Cas. Now keep one hand right where it is and move the other one down to trail your fingers across your hipbones, just above the waistband of your jeans." Cas moaned at Dean's words. They were getting closer to what Castiel wanted to hear. Dean's voice was even deeper and rougher than usual, and she imagined hearing his voice just before she reached the summit. The thought made her too hot, she wanted out from under the blanket.

"Dean, I'm too hot. It's too hot under here." Before Dean had the chance to respond, Cas kicked the blankets away, and she lie with her chest exposed to Dean's eyes. Dean groaned and the feeling of Dean's eyes on her made Castiel squirm. She was soaked through her panties at this point, aching for the feeling of Dean's skin against hers. She felt feverish. "Dean, I think I'm sick." She looked up at Dean, eyes full of worry, and was met by the completely wrecked expression on Dean's face. "I think I have a fever, Dean." She tried again, and Dean shook his head, "Cas, you're fine. You're just really worked up, let's keep at it." Cas nodded. She trusted Dean.

Cas brought her hand back to her nipple and pinched it between her two fingers. "That's it, do what feels good to you. Now unbutton your jeans and take them off." Acutely aware of Dean's eyes watching her, she unzipped the fly slowly and raised her hips to slide them off from around her waist. Then she brought the pants down her thighs teasingly, pointing her toes and making sure Dean got a good look at the taut the muscles of her vessel's body- or rather her body, now. 

When she finally gets the jeans off, Cas spreads her legs on instinct and hears Dean groan again. She was glad she'd been wearing her nicest lingerie set. Putting on a show for Dean excited her. The idea that she was turning him on sent shivers down her spine and she moved her hands down between her legs to start rubbing where she needed it the most. "Wait Cas, not yet. Touch your inner thighs. Run your fingers across your skin and feel how sensitive they are. Tell me how soft your skin is." 

Castiel did as Dean asked and was pleased to find that she liked the feeling of being touched there. "My skin is warm, and the muscles are firm. Dean, I really need to touch my clit. Please hurry up." Dean swore under his breath and told Cas to rub herself over her panties. 

Cas let out a happy sigh as she forcefully rubbed herself over her panties. The pressure was good, so good, but she needed more. Dean was transfixed, watching her hand rub between her thighs, and was starting to unconsciously tug at his jeans to adjust himself. Cas moaned Dean's name, and his eyes snapped to hers. "Dean, I want to see you touch yourself, too. Take off your shirt." Dean did as Cas requested, then stepped out of his jeans until he sat back down in grey boxer briefs. Cas was mesmerized by the little wet patch on the material that covered Dean's erection. He palmed at himself over his underwear for a while, watching Castiel do the same.

"Okay... Cas... put your hands in your panties and rub your clit gently." Cas' hand slid past the waistband of her panties and she moaned loudly when her middle finger came in contact with her clit. She rubbed in little circles, exhilarated by the way Dean was eyeing her. Dean pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs and began stroking himself, using his precum as makeshift lubricant. When he imagined Castiel following his next instruction, a little bit more leaked out of his slit. "Cas, take your panties off." Cas lifted her hips up and slid them out from underneath her, letting them dangle off one foot until she kicked them to the side. As she'd hoped, they landed in Dean's lap.

"Fuck, Cas. You're gonna kill me." His fist started pumping in earnest now, Dean was chasing his orgasm with Castiel's panties in one of his hands. "Rub your clit a little faster, now. And see if you can fit a finger inside yourself." Castiel smiled proudly at herself for having such an effect on Dean. She felt tension coil in her lower abdomen as she resumed making tight, fast circles over her clit. She could hear the delicious slapping sounds of Dean fucking his fist beside her. She lowered one of her fingers to her entrance and found that the muscles were much more relaxed, and her finger slid in easily because of how wet she was.  
She closed her eyes and moaned, imagining Dean's fingers down there instead of her own. When she opened her eyes back up, she was met with the erotic sight of Dean inhaling deeply with her panties pressed against his face. He was rubbing himself roughly and quickly, now. Cas felt like she was on the edge of something intense. "Dean, I'm close. I'm so close. Fuck."

"Yeah, Cas. You're doing great, angel. Let go. I wanna see you come." As soon as he said that, she curled her finger inside herself and hit her G spot, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She moaned Dean's name loudly and continued rubbing herself through her orgasm, and was vaguely aware of Dean's string of profanities followed by her name. When she'd come down from her high, she looked up at Dean, who was focused on wiping cum off his chest with a tissue from the bedside table. He threw it in her trash can and looked up to find her watching him.

Dean blushed and smiled shyly at her, and she stretched in a very cat-like way, now completely uninhibited about her body. Dean had nothing but affection in his eyes when he looked down at her, and Castiel pulled him onto the bed, where they basked together in the afterglow, looking sleepy and blissed out. "Next time, Dean, I want to be the one to make you cum." Dean blushed again and pulled her into his arm, burying his happy smile in the crook of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know if you catch and spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
